U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,089 discloses a glycidyl ether having on average less than one epoxy group per molecule, which is the reaction product of a bisphenol-A-derived diglycidyl ether and an alkyl phenol, e.g., nonyl phenol, in a molar ratio in the range of from 1:1.1 to 1.9; and the use of such a glycidyl ether in preparing a graft copolymer based on an acrylic-amine backbone. Such graft copolymers are disclosed as components of thermosetting coating compositions, e.g., for electrocoating of vehicle bodies by cathodic electrodeposition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,525 discloses the preparation of resinous binder materials containing substantially no residual epoxy groups by reaction of a bisphenol-A-derived diglycidyl ether with a phenol, e.g., nonyl phenol, or with a mixture of a phenol and an amino alcohol, e.g., diethanolamine. The resinous binder materials are used in thermosetting coating compositions for electrocoating of appliances by cathodic electrodeposition.